Second Chances
by LilyRose Blue
Summary: Liz leaves Los Angeles heartbroken because of Christian's repeated betrayals. One Shot


Liz stood outside of Sean's office for a moment contemplating the words that were about to spill out of her mouth. She wiped away a few stray tears steeling herself for the conversation ahead. She took in a deep breath feeling sick to her stomach. Liz walked into Sean's office obviously dressed for the evening. "Can I talk to you Sean?" asked Liz in a depressed voice.

Sean looked at her over his glasses and sat up more in his chair. "Of course. You can talk to me about anything Liz. Come in and sit down." Sean closed the book he had been reading and waited on Liz to have a seat. He didn't know what was going on but whatever it was he knew it was bad news.

Liz closed his door and walked over to Sean's desk having a seat. She was quiet for a moment attempting to collect herself. She was a proud woman and didn't intend to start blubbering about her love life to her friend and long time boss.

Sean stared looking at her. He already knew what this had to be about…Christian. He had known about their relationship and frankly he thought it was a horrible idea. Christian was like a hurricane he blew through people's lives wrecking them as he went through. "Liz…?" asked Sean.

"I can't work here anymore. I know that I need to give you a two week resignation but…I just can't stay working here another two weeks. I don't want my personal problems affecting my work here. You'll need to find a replacement for me immediately." said Liz trying to sound as confident as she could manage.

Sean was shocked he had expected bad news but not news like this. He took off his glasses and set them onto of table. "Liz…why are you quitting? What happened? What did Christian do?" asked Sean.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Christian. I knew what sort of person he was…I love him anyway. But he is incapable of loving anyone other than himself…and maybe you and Wilbur. I went against my better judgment and now I am paying the price for it. I knew what I was getting myself into…and I went headlong into it anyway. You can't put your head in a lion's mouth and then blame him for biting you." said Liz.

Sean got up and walked around his desk so he was sitting on the edge of it in front of Liz. "What happened exactly?" asked Sean. "If you are going to leave I'd at least like to know why I am hating Christian." said Sean.

"We were supposed to have dinner together tonight. So I went over to the house…and saw him screwing some blonde bimbo on the couch. And the sad part is that I wasn't even surprised just hurt. I never expected him to be faithful…it isn't in Christian's personality to be monogamous. I was just hoping that he would respect me enough and care about my feelings enough not to make me feel like and absolute fool. I think I gave him far too much credit. He knew that I was coming over for dinner and that…I would be there early…he just didn't care…or it slipped his mind…or…I don't really know what goes through his mind. The point is he needed me when he had cancer and now that he is in remission he doesn't need or want me anymore." said Liz.

Sean handed her a Kleenex. "Christian cares about you…he is just oblivious sometimes to how his behavior affects other people. You don't have to leave you know. We are doing so many surgeries now that you are always busy here. I could always hire on another anesthesiologist that would work solely with Christian. And you would work solely with me. You are the best anesthesiologist I have ever had and you are a good friend and I don't want to lose you."

Liz smiled and said "I take that as a serious compliment. But I can't stay Sean, seeing Christian on a regular basis would hurt too badly. And Christian wouldn't let it go…you know that as well as I do. It is time for me to move on. I'll be moving back to Miami."

"Miami?" asked Sean incredulously. "Certainly you don't have to move to the opposite side of the country to keep your distance from Christian."

"I know going back to Miami seems a little drastic. But I am not my best around Christian. Because I know that he will apologize and pull me back into his web because I love him and he makes me happy…that is when he isn't making me incredibly sad. I think it is time for me to go back to where I belong. I can ask for a reference, right?" asked Liz with a small smile trying to mask her true sadness.

"Of course you can but…I would hope that you would reconsider your position." said Sean.

Liz shook her head. "This is the right move for me. Who knows…maybe I will come back one day. But for now I need to go back to Miami where Christian will be the very last thing on my mind. I have a few job prospects lined up. So I shouldn't have trouble finding a job." Liz stood up.

Sean stood up and hugged her. "If you need anything I am just a phone call away. And if you ever want to come back…the door will always be open to you."

Liz smiled a little after the hug. "Thank you Sean." Liz collected her purse and walked out of his office with her head held high but inside her heart was breaking in two. Liz drove herself home and started to pack. She needed to get out of Los Angeles and she wanted to leave now.

This is my first attempt at a Nip/Tuck story so any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
